By Your Side
by Miss-x-Misfit
Summary: Isaac looked down at the blonde, his blue eyes swirling with emotion. "You've always been there, Zoey. After everything that I've put you through. Why?" Zoey smiled and cupped Isaac's cheek. "Because I love you, Isaac. And I'll always be by your side."
1. Chapter 1

"Why don't you just live with me, Isaac?" Zoey asked quietly as her best friend dipped the rag in alcohol before dabbing it onto his right eye. He winced a bit at the sting before pulling away. Zoey smirked softly and took the rag from his hands, gently cleansing the cut below his eyes for him.

Another beating from his dad landed him at Zoey's door, bruised and bloodied. It wasn't the first time that this had happened. Nearly three times a week, Isaac would show up at the blonde's house looking worse for wear, and Zoey would have no other choice but to take him in and clean him up. Not that she minded, of course. They'd been best friends for years. Her parent's never questioned it, considering they were never home enough to notice.

Zoey's parent's both worked gruelling jobs. Zoey's father was an athletic scout for Berkeley, while her mother worked as a travel agent. After the death of Zoey's older sister, Tara, they completely submerged themselves in their work, leaving Zoey to fend for herself. Granted, the house she lived in was beautiful, and her parents made more than enough money, but it was the loneliness that nagged Zoey every time they left. Isaac would stay for a couple nights and make her feel better, but would always return home, in fear that his dad would notice his absences.

Isaac sighed and glanced at the smaller girl as she cleaned his wound. "You know why, Zoey." He murmured, his broken voice barely above a whisper. It killed Zoey to see him in this much pain; emotionally and physically. What happened to the old Isaac?

Zoey bit her bottom lip and nodded, knowing exactly why that could never happen. Isaac's dad wouldn't allow it. "I know." She said softly and pulled the cloth away, replacing it with antiseptic cream and blowing on it softly before replying. "I just wish there was something we could do. I mean, there has to be something we can do, right?"

Isaac gave her a sad smile. "I'm afraid not, Bumble." Zoey grinned at the use of her old nickname. That was the Isaac she knew and loved. The blonde couldn't help but wrap her arms around her lanky friend, burying her face in his chest. Isaac returned the hug, his long arms enveloping Zoey's much smaller frame. "Thank you." He whispered.

Zoey shrugged and leaned back, glancing up at her tall companion's blue eyes. "That's what friends are for." The two smiled and embraced before Zoey glanced at the clock on the bathroom wall. "It's nearly midnight. Are you going to school tomorrow?"

Isaac let out a groan but eventually nodded. "Yeah, I have to. Dad will get a call if I skip." A small frown etched into Zoey's face at the mention of his father. _Asshole_, Zoey thought to herself bitterly. Isaac noticed his friend's upset expression and tugged lightly on a blonde curl, catching her attention. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Zoey shook her head. "Are you staying the night?"

Isaac nodded, a grateful smile tugging the corner of his lips. Having Zoey in his life made everything easier to deal with. She was his rock; his confidant. Without her, he would be lost. "Yeah, if that's okay with you..." He replied quietly.

Zoey nodded with a small smile. "Of course. You have clothes in the closet. Go get changed and I'll get you some food to eat." Upon hearing the word food, Isaac's stomach growled loudly, causing both he and Zoey to chuckle. The blonde patted her friend's stomach before leaving her room in search of something for him to snack on.

Returning with a bag of chips and some soda, Zoey saw Isaac already curled up in bed, his blue eyes scanning the TV screen as some old horror flick played. She tossed the bag of chips on the bed and handed Isaac his soda. Crawling in next to him, Zoey twirled her blonde curls into a braid and set her glasses on the table. "Night, Isaac." She whispered, pulling the covers up to her nose.

Isaac glanced down at the small girl and smiled softly. "Goodnight, Bumble." He replied quietly, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

The next morning, the two walked into Chemistry, greeted bitterly by Mr. Harris. Zoey smoothed out her dress as she sat in her usual seat, right next to Isaac. He had been giving her an odd look all morning. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She asked quietly, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

Isaac shrugged, giving her a small smile. "You look...pretty today. Your dress. I like it." A light blush bloomed across Zoey's fair cheeks. She smiled in reply and thanked him just as Mr. Harris began his lesson.

"Today, you'll be switching seats." Everyone in the class groaned and Zoey turned to Isaac with a slight frown. Isaac mirrored her expression and shrugged, listening to Mr. Harris call out the partners. "Scott and Lydia, Allison and Danny, Stiles and Zoey, Isaac and Jackson..." Isaac grimaced at the thought of pairing up with Jackson, knowing how much of an ass he was. Zoey shot him a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder before taking her seat next to Stiles.

"How's it going, Shorty?" Stiles asked Zoey with a small smirk, making fun of her five-foot-three frame. She rolled her eyes playfully and socked him in his shoulder. Stiles winced and narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Jeez, for someone so small, you can pack a damn punch."

"And don't you forget it." She smiled, poking the boy in the chest.

As the class moved on, Zoey kept sneaking glances behind her at Isaac, who looked on the verge of falling asleep. She scribbled a note down on a piece of paper before crumpling it up and tossing it at her friend.

_wake up, baby blue!_ The note read. Isaac smiled at his nickname before writing something down and tossing it back to her.

_-i hate when you call me that, bumble.-_

_oh shut it. you love that name. but thats not the point. you need to focus!_

Isaac rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at a smiling Zoey, not going unnoticed by Mr. Harris. "Isaac, is there something you and Miss Monroe would like to share with the class?" All eyes turned the two friends and Isaac shook his head. "What about you, Miss Monroe? Anything?"

"Nope." She replied impatiently, forcing herself not to roll her eyes at Mr. Harris.

"Then I suggest you keep your flirting to a minimum of, let's say, _none_." He scowled and continued on with the lesson.

After the class was over, Zoey and Isaac were forced to go their separate ways. She had promised to give him a ride home after school in hopes of convincing him to stay another night. The more he was away from his father, the better.

Eventually, the final bell rang and Zoey stood from her seat in Calculus, relieved that the day was finally over. Isaac patiently waited at Zoey's locker and smiled upon seeing his best friend. "Hey," He grinned softly. "How was your day?"

"Shitty." She grumbled, shoving books into her locker. "I just want to go home and sleep."

Isaac nodded sympathetically before following her out of the school.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay another night? Because I don't mind." Zoey asked Isaac for what seemed like the tenth time as she parked a few houses down from his. She was scared of Isaac's dad seeing her. Her house was Isaac's hideaway and if his dad saw her then he'd know exactly where Isaac runs off to.

Isaac sighed and shook his head. "He'll notice, Zoey. I can't risk it."

Zoey frowned, worry etched into her face. "Okay," She mumbled sadly. "Just promise you'll come over if anything happens. I mean anything, Isaac." She said sternly. The blue eyed boy nodded, glancing nervously at his house. Zoey noticed her friend's expression and grabbed his hand, causing him to look her way. "Please be careful." She mumbled.

"I will." He replied softly, his eyes locking with hers.

Zoey felt herself choking up, so she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Isaac's cheek. "I'll text you when I get home, okay?"

He nodded, sending her a small smile before climbing out of his car and making his way to the house. Zoey watched his retreating form and let a single tear slide down her cheek. The blonde glanced up at the sky and sighed. She was never big on religion, considering it was never really enforced in her household, but she decided now was better than never. Clearing her throat, she started to pray. "God, if you're real and you can hear me, please just let him be okay." She whispered. "He needs someone watching over him, and if you do that sort of...stuff, then please. Keep an eye on him for me. Make sure he stays safe."

Ending the prayer with a quick _'amen'_, Zoey shifted the car into drive and headed home, hoping that her prayers had been heard.


	2. Chapter 2

_Are you serious?_ Zoe thought to herself bitterly as she stomped downstairs to answer the door. _Who the hell would come to my house at three in the damn morning? Three! The sun isn't even out yet! Who the_—"Isaac." She whispered and quickly pulled her battered friend inside. Isaac shivered, his lips nearly blue, while an unattractive bruise was already forming on his cheek. "Are you okay?" Zoey asked, immediately regretting the question._Obviously he's not okay, stupid. His dad just beat the crap out of him._

"B-Better now." Isaac whispered as his teeth chattered. Zoey frowned and grabbed Isaac's hand, leading him to the living room. He was quick to take a seat on the couch and watched Zoey retreat to the hall. The small girl returned with a large blanket, draping it over Isaac's shoulders before slumping down next to him. She waited until he warmed up before asking the million dollar question. "What happened this time? I thought you said he was getting better."

"He was. The past three days he's left me alone." Isaac sighed, his shoulders rising and falling in a shrug. It had been a few days since the last _incident_. In school, he claimed his dad was getting better and was ignoring him mostly. This, in Zoey's opinion, was something Isaac should be worried about rather than relieved. "He just got pissed because I forgot to put my laundry away."

Zoey's mouth hung open in shock. "Seriously?" She hissed angrily. "He left a huge bruise on the side of your face over fucking laundry?" Isaac's eyes widened a bit at the foul word. He was used to hearing it from his dad and even the kids at school, but coming from Zoey it sounded out of place. "You're his own son, Isaac! How the hell could he do this to you?"

"Zoey, calm down." He murmured. "I'm okay now. He just…he has problems."

"No shit!" Zoey shouted. Her anger was getting the best of her and Isaac knew all too well what that could lead to. She was a sweet girl, but piss her off and she's a force to be reckoned with. "Dammit, Isaac, you don't deserve this! He's your father! Ever since Camden died he's been…" Zoey trailed off, noticing the sadness in Isaac's eyes. He didn't enjoy thinking about his brother often, who died in combat. Zoey knew the feeling and always hated bringing her sister up in conversations. The blonde frowned and was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I just…I hate that he does this to you."

Isaac just nodded, obviously lost in his memories, and Zoey decided she'd make him a cup of hot chocolate to cheer him up. She stood and gazed down at her best friend with a small, sad smile. "Love you, baby blue." She whispered and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Isaac's forehead. He lifted his eyes to meet hers and gave her a weak smile.

"Love you, Bumble." He replied quietly. Zoey grinned softly and ruffled up his curly brown hair before making her way to the kitchen. _Great job, dumbass._ Zoey scolded herself. _He just got beat up by his father and you decide to bring up his dead brother. Smooth._

Filling the coffee cup with hot milk, Zoey added the chocolate mix and glanced back at Isaac. His eyes were casted down to his hands as he fiddled with the hem of the blanket. Zoey felt a pang of sadness in her heart seeing Isaac so down. She knew he wanted to hate his father, but he just couldn't. His love for his dad was just too strong.

Finishing up the cup of hot chocolate, Zoey popped in a few marshmallows and returned to the couch, handing Isaac the steaming cup. "Careful, it's hot." She warned him softly. He gave her a small smile, sipping the drink lightly.

They didn't say much to one another, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Zoey kept sneaking glances at Isaac, making sure he wasn't crying. She hated it when he cried. It tore her apart. Eventually the sun started to rise and Zoey looked up at Isaac, who was still in the same position. His cup was empty and his eyes were fixated on his hands. His usually gorgeous baby blues were emotionless and blank, and he looked exhausted. "Isaac?" Zoey whispered, becoming a little nervous.

Isaac glanced up with a dull expression and Zoey felt her heart tug. She gave him a weak smile and grabbed his large hand in hers. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

Isaac glanced down, a small smile tugging the corner of his lips as he watched Zoey's chest rose and fell in soft, even breaths. Her blonde hair was braided, but small pieces had fallen out and sculpted her face. He held a larger piece in between his fingertips and twirled it around, careful not to wake her.

Isaac lived a tougher life than most, considering his dad was an abusive and angry man, who had been left by his mom years ago. Isaac's father was hurt, yes, but his real breaking point was Camden's death. After that, he was completely different. He rarely smiled, except when he was being sarcastic or cynical, and the only emotion he ever showed was anger. It hurt Isaac to know that without his brother, his father would never be the same.

And neither would Isaac.

But one thing Isaac could be thankful for was Zoey. She was his light at the end of the tunnel, his shoulder to cry on, and his best friend. Without Zoey, Isaac couldn't see himself being alive. He'd considered ending his life more than once-he even tried to go through with it. But Zoey stopped him just in time, saving him from himself, and made him promise that he'd never try again.

Zoey shifted, pulling Isaac from his thoughts as her eyes opened and looked into his. "Morning, Isaac." She whispered and grinned tiredly. Isaac watched her eyes shift to his bruise and she frowned, gently stroking his tender cheek. The blue-eyed boy winced and Zoey retreated her hand, giving him an apologetic smile. "Are you going to school today?" She asked. Isaac noticed she had a flicker of worry in her eyes and he knew she didn't want him to go.

Isaac sighed and gave her a sad smile. "You know I have to."

"I know." She frowned. "But..." All of a sudden, Zoey's face lit up and she smiled brightly. Isaac knew that look and he knew she had an idea. Whether it was good or not, Isaac didn't know, and that worried him.

"Oh, God. I know that look." He muttered. "What crazy idea do you have now?"

Zoey narrowed her eyes playfully and shoved his shoulder. "Shut it." She grumbled and sitting indian-style on the bed, facing the curly-haired boy. "What if I pretend to be your aunt and say you have permission to stay home from school?"

"Zoey, I don't think-" Isaac attempted to speak but Zoey quickly cut him off.

"Just think about it!" She cried eagerly. "I can pretend to be your Aunt Kristi and explain that you and your dad are both sick and I'm staying with you to help out. It'll be perfect!"

Isaac shook his head nervously. "I don't know, Bumble. This could end _very_ badly. What if my dad finds out?"

"Isaac," She said, grabbing his large hands in hers. Their blue eyes met, one pair filled with worry, the other with hope. "I promise you that he won't find out. And if he does, then he won't do a damn thing, okay?"

"Zoey-"

"Isaac, come on. You seriously need to take a day off. Have you looked in a mirror lately? Your face looks like you were hit with a sledgehammer." Isaac winced at the harshness of her words and Zoey quietly apologized before continuing. "Look, you're staying home today, okay? No questions asked."

Isaac hesitated, his eyes locking with Zoey's. Hope and desperation filled her turquoise orbs and Isaac couldn't find it in him to say no. He let out a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Let's...call the school."

* * *

"So, we have the whole day. What do you want to do?' Zoey asked as she sat beside Isaac. A few minutes earlier, she'd gotten off the phone with the school. They completely bought the story, giving Zoey and Isaac the entire day to hang out with each other.

Isaac shrugged and gave Zoey a small smile. "We could go to the arcade?"

Zoey's face lit up and she nodded eagerly. The arcade was her and Isaac's spot. They went there nearly every weekend before Camden passed away, back when her and Isaac were in middle school. It was a special place the pair would go whenever they had a bad day or just wanted to have some fun. "Yes!" Zoey squealed excitedly. "We haven't been there in months!"

Isaac grinned at the blonde's excitement and stood. "Well let's go then." He said, holding out his large hand. Zoey slipped her small one into his and followed him downstairs. The two started for the door when Zoey gasped. "What?" Isaac stopped, confused.

"Blue, I'm still in my pajamas." She giggled. Isaac's eyes trailed down her body and realized she was right. Her gray, long-sleeve shirt hung loosely around her shoulders and she had on a pair of tight boyshorts. His eyes wandered down to her exposed legs and he gulped. _When the hell did she get so attractive?_ He wondered before glancing back up at Zoey's face. She gave him a knowing look and pointed at his attire-black sweats and a white v-neck. "You should change, too. I have some clothes for you in my room."

Finally, the two had changed and were on their way to the arcade. Zoey sat in the passenger's side as Isaac drove, bouncing happily in her seat. Isaac would glance over her way every so often and a smile would form on his face. Seeing her happy made him feel better. It made him forget all about his dad and the horrible things he's done to him, because once she smiles, it's as if nothing else matters.

The friends eventually reached the arcade with large smiles plastered on their faces. Zoey grabbed Isaac's hand and tugged him over to the air hockey table. "You ready to get your butt kicked by a girl?" Zoey challenged him jokingly as she put the coins in the machine.

Isaac playfully rolled his eyes. "Bring it on, blondie."

The game lasted longer than expected. Isaac scored first, immediately shooting Zoey a look of victory, but the blonde quickly fired back, shooting the puck into the small goal. She smirked at Isaac, who narrowed his blue eyes at her and pursed his lips. "I felt bad so I let you take that shot." He muttered.

Zoey chuckled and shook her head. "Whatever floats your boat, buddy."

The two went back and forth until finally Isaac had won, giving Zoey a victorious smile. "Good game, Bumble." He grinned, tossing an arm over Zoey's shoulders.

"Back atcha, Baby Blue." She giggled and smiled up at him. She was glad that he was enjoying himself. It seemed like forever since the last time Isaac looked genuinely happy. Her thoughts were quickly replaced, though, once her eyes settled upon the go-kart track. "Isaac, look!" She squealed and pointed to the track. "You wanna race?"

He gave her an amused smile. "If I can fit in one of them, then sure." They each laughed before Isaac laced his fingers with Zoey's and pulled her to the track. After paying for the two karts, Zoey and Isaac each took their place side by side one another. "You're going down!" Isaac shouted over the rumble of the motors.

Zoey shook her head as a laugh escaped her lips. "Doubt it!" She shot back. The light turned green and they were off. The first corner came up, Isaac in the lead and Zoey trailing close behind him. They each turned, causing Zoey to get ahead of Isaac. She turned her head slightly and stuck her tongue out at her friend, who looked determined to win. They circled the large track three more times before they ended the race. Isaac and Zoey tied with first place.

"That was awesome!" Zoey laughed, looping her arm through Isaac's.

He nodded. "Hell yeah it was. So now-..." Isaac trailed off, his eyes peering down towards the building. Zoey turned her head and nearly gasped in shock.

Isaac's father stood at the entrance, glaring at the two teenagers with a burning hatred. Zoey gulped and turned to glance at Isaac. All color had drained from his face and she could feel him start to shake. "Isaac? Isaac, relax, okay? Nothing is going to happen."

"H-He's here, Zoey. He's gonna k-kill us." Isaac trembled, his grip on her arm tightening.

Zoey shook her head as Isaac's father started towards them. She glanced up at her tall friend with a determined look. "Let me handle this." Turning back, Isaac's dad was a few feet away from them, a cynical smile on his lips.

"Isaac, Zoey." He regarded the two.

Zoey took a deep breath and squeezed Isaac tightly. "Mr. Lahey."


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is what you've been doing all day, Isaac?" Mr. Lahey asked his son, who looked close to tears. Zoey squeezed Isaac's hand, attempting to comfort the shaking boy. She could feel his hands start to sweat and his breathing quicken.

"Dad, I-"

"Mr. Lahey, if I may," Zoey cut Isaac off and took a step in front of him. "This was all my idea. Isaac didn't want to but I talked him into it. Blame me, not him."

Isaac's father smiled sarcastically, his eyes angry and cold. "Is that so, Zoey?"

Zoey swallowed and gave Mr. Lahey a tight-lipped smile. "Yes, sir." Honestly, she was just as scared as Isaac. Mr. Lahey was a dangerous man, and Zoey was sure that whatever he did to Isaac, he wouldn't have any problem doing to her.

Mr. Lahey gave Zoey a once over, his blue eyes roaming her small frame. She gulped and stepped back beside Isaac, who looked like he could pass out at any second. Zoey squeezed his hand again, causing Isaac to look down at her. 'It's okay.' She mouthed to him. Isaac just shook his head and looked away.

"So," Mr. Lahey spoke up. "You wanna tell me why you decided to come here instead of school?" Zoey opened her mouth to speak but Mr. Lahey was quick to cut her off. "Not from you, sweetheart." He turned to Isaac. "Son? Care to explain?"

"I-...Dad, we just..." Isaac's was was quiet and choked. Tears brimmed his eyes and his bottom lip quivered nervously. "I was having a bad day," He whispered. "Zoey felt bad and thought we should skip...I just didn't want to go to school..."

Mr. Lahey laughed. His voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Zoey, and sent a chill down Isaac's spine. He stopped laughing and glared at the two teens. "I'm disappointed in you, Isaac. Come on, we're going home."

Zoey and Isaac each tensed up. "Mr. Lahey," Zoey tried to come up with an excuse, hoping to save Isaac from dealing with his abusive father. "Maybe Isaac could stay with me for the night. Uh, because my parents aren't home and-"

"You're living by yourself?" Mr. Lahey asked, an evil smile spreading across his thin lips. "You do know that's illegal, right? That I could call the police and have your parents arrested for abandonment of a child?"

Zoey scoffed. "Oh, yeah? How about _I_ call the police and tell them about the bruises that you leave on Isaac. Or what about the broken bones and knocked out teeth?" She fired back, her turquoise eyes narrowing at the older man.

Mr. Lahey glared at her with a scowl, before a smile slithered its way to his face. "With what proof? Isaac plays lacrosse now. How do you know he doesn't get all his injuries from there? It is a rough sport, you know."

Zoey sighed and realized he was right. Isaac started playing lacrosse a couple weeks ago, and those boys were brutal. It was the perfect alibi. Mr. Lahey grinned upon seeing Zoey's defeated look. "Exactly. Now, Isaac, I suggest you say goodbye to your little friend because you won't be seeing each other. For a very, _very_long time."

Zoey turned to Isaac, her small hand gripping his forearm. Tears had formed in her eyes and she tried to blink them away, but it was no use. Zoey knew she had screwed up, and Isaac would be the one being punished. "Isaac, I..."

"Just stop, Zoey." He whispered, glancing down at the much smaller girl. "It's done."

Zoey's grip tightened as a tear fell down her cheek. "No, Isaac." She whimpered. "Please. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

Isaac just shook his head and gently pulled away from her. Their eyes locked and Isaac sighed. "Bye, Zoey." He whispered, before turning and trailing behind his dad, who wore a victorious smile.

Zoey stood and watched them leave, a small tear escaping her bloodshot eyes. "Bye, Isaac."

*****  
**One Week Later**

Isaac sat at the kitchen table across from his father. He was jittery, nervous, and even a little excited. Why, you ask? He could still feel the bite mark on his side healing. The open wound was quickly sewing itself shut, and Isaac felt the blood soaking back into his skin.

Derek Hale, the town recluse and local werewolf, had found him trapped in a grave by the forklift. He had been working his shift at the cemetery and was cornered by a "beta", as Derek called it.

Afterwards, Derek spoke up about the bruise on his cheek, asking him where he got it. Isaac explained that it was a school-related injury, but Derek saw right through his lie. _"Is that really what happened, Isaac?"_ Derek had asked with a gruff voice. Isaac shook his head, his head bowed. The werewolf gave him a knowing look and decided to give him an offer.

A better life.

All he had to do was except the bite. Isaac wasn't sure what to think, at first. _Werewolves? Come on. That's impossible. There's no way those mythical mutts are real._

But Derek was patient. He explained everything to Isaac, answering every question the young teen had. And after they had finished and Isaac accepted the deal, he couldn't help but smile. Maybe things were turning up for him.

_But what about Zoey?_ Isaac had wondered. _Should I tell her? And if I did, would she even believe me?_ He decided to wait and cross that bridge when he came to it. He had much bigger things to worry about.

Besides, he was still pissed at Zoey for making him skip school last week, which resulted in him getting his ass kicked. She had called him a few times since then, and each time he would send it straight to voicemail. Yesterday at school she tried talking to him, but he would just ignore her long enough for her to leave with tears in her eyes. He felt guilty, yes, but he couldn't forgive her just yet.

"So, Isaac," His dad spoke up, pulling the teen from his thoughts. "Why don't you tell me about your grades?" His cold eyes gleamed at Isaac from behind the wire-framed glasses.

Isaac gulped and nervously shifted in his seat. "Um- so far it's an "A" in French and a "B" minus in Econ."

Mr. Lahey nodded and prodded at his food. "Oh. What about Chemistry?"

"I'm not sure. Uh," Isaac bit his bottom lip. "Midterms are in a few days so it could go up."

"Well, what's it at now?"

"The grade?"

Mr. Lahey chuckled sarcastically. "Uh, yeah."

"Uh," Isaac shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"But you just said it could go up." His dad pressed.

"I just," Taking a deep breath, Isaac bit into his lukewarm dinner and swallowed. "I meant generally."

Mr. Lahey dropped his fork onto the plate with a loud clatter. He leaned back into his seat, folding his arms across his chest. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you, Isaac?"

Isaac shook his head quickly. "No."

"Then tell me your grade."

"I just told you, Dad, I don't know."

Isaac watched as his dad leaned forward, his voice a menacing whisper. "You wanna take this little conversation downstairs? No? Then tell me the grade, son."

Isaac's hands started trembling. "Dad, the semesters only half over."

"Isaac?" His dad continued, waiting for an answer.

"There's plenty of time-"

"Isaac."

The frightened teen sucked in a breath and gripped onto his fork. Nerves swam in his gut and he coughed out his response. "It's...it's a "D"."

Mr. Lahey pursed his lips and let out a heavy sigh. "All right. It's a "D". I'm not angry." Isaac's eyes widened in shock.

"You're not?" He asked quietly.

"No, of course not. You know I'm gonna have to find a way to punish you, though." Mr. Lahey said calmly. "You know, I have my responsibility as a parent. So we'll start with something simple, like, uh - Tell you what, you do the dishes and you clean up the kitchen, okay?"

Isaac blinked a few times, astonished with his dad's odd behavior. "Yeah." He replied softly, still giving his dad a worried look.

Mr. Lahey smiled, taking a sip from his cup. "Good. Because I...I'd really like to see this place spotless," He narrowed his eyes at Isaac before letting the cup fall from his fingers. The glass shattered, pieces covering the floor. "Know what I'm saying? You know? I mean this entire kitchen."

Isaac jumped from his seat and cowered against the wall as his dad ripped the plates from the table, sending them to the ground. "Yeah, absolutely _spotless_." Mr. Lahey grabbed a glass vase and chucked in at Isaac, sending a piece of glass into his face. "Well," The angry man sighed. "That was your fault."

"You could have blinded me!" Isaac shouted, carefully plucking the shard of glass out from below his eye. He could feel the warm blood trickling down his face.

Mr. Lahey laughed. "Shut up! It's a scratch! It's hardly even..." His voice trailed off as he gazed at his son in confusion. Isaac reached up to the cut and was surprised to feel the smooth skin of an unharmed cheek. He glanced at his dad, whose eyes were wide in surprise. Isaac quickly leaped from his position and ran out of the house, his dad calling his name from behind him.

He didn't even think to turn around, instead he jumped on his bike and peddled as hard as he could. He knew where he needed to go.

He needed to see Zoey.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Come on, skinny love, just last the year. Pour a little salt, we were never here."_ Zoey sang softly as she carefully painted her toenails. Bored out of her mind, she had spent part of the day cleaning the house, rearranging her room, and doing pointless things to keep her busy. _"And I told you to be patient, and I told you to be fine. And I told you to be balanced, and I told you to be kind."_ She sang and nodded her head to the gentle strumming of the acoustic guitar.

Somebody cleared their throat from behind Zoey and she jumped, causing her nail polish to go flying. Her head whipped around and was met with the amused smile of Isaac. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his jeans, his shoes covered in mud. "You're voice is still great." He said quietly. She noticed something was off about him. He looked...more muscular, less scrawny. His jawline looked more defined and his features were sharper and intense.

"So..." Isaac began. Zoey still hadn't said anything. What could she say? Isaac had avoided her for the past week and now all of a sudden he just shows up. Isaac seemed to notice her hesitance and he sighed. "I, well...I came to apologize." The blonde blinked and stayed silent so he continued on. "I feel really bad about what happened. I shouldn't have flipped out or ignored you. But..."

"I deserved it," Zoey replied quietly, playing with the sleeves of her sweater. "I never should have made you skip. God, Isaac your dad probably beat you to hell, didn't he?" She asked, a frown attaching itself to her lips.

Isaac shrugged and gave her a small, weak smile. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Still..." She murmured and sat at the edge of her bed. Isaac took a seat next to her, his blue eyes focusing on her every detail. It was amazing how well he could pick up on things now. He never knew she had so many freckles on her cheeks, or that her hair smelled so good. He lifted a gentle hand to her head and brush some of the hair out of her face. Zoey smiled, her cheeks tinting a beautiful shade of pink. She sighed and glanced down at his shoes, her eyebrow quirking up. "Were you hiking or something?"

Isaac didn't understand what she meant until she motioned towards his muddy Converse. "Oh," He chuckled and slipped them off, gingerly placing them under her bed. "Yeah, well, it was raining so..."

Zoey watched as his features changed and she grew concerned, placing a hand on his upper arm. "Isaac, did something happen?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied solemnly.

"Isaac..."

"It's nothing, Bumble." He muttered, pulling himself free from her hand.

Zoey gave him a disbelieving look but left it at that. She had just gotten him to talk to her and she didn't want to scare him off with her senseless questioning. "So, what have you been up to...lately?" _God, this is awkward._ She thought to herself and glanced up at Isaac.

The blue-eyed boy shrugged and gently tugged on the frayed ends of her old blanket. "Nothing much," He replied. "I, uh...well, I missed you."

Zoey sighed. "I missed you, too," She replied quietly, the corner of her mouth turning up slightly. "You want something to eat?"

Isaac nodded and as if on cue, his stomach let out a low rumble. "That always happens." Isaac murmured and the two friends chuckled before Zoey stood and stretched, her long sweater riding high on her thighs. Isaac sucked in a breath at Zoey's creamy, exposed skin, going completely unnoticed by her. _Snap out of it, Lahey._ Isaac scolded himself and followed his friend down the stairs.

The two made their way to Zoey's large kitchen, the house eerily quiet as she forced Isaac sit at the bar. "So, you still like my spaghetti, right?" She grinned and started pulling out the ingredients.

Isaac nodded vigorously and then gave her a playful look. "It's only been a week, Bumble. Not a year." He immediately regretted his words, watching as the usually perky blonde's face fell and she frowned a bit.

Zoey sighed and turned towards him. "It felt like a year..." She mumbled, her eyes meeting his. Isaac felt his heart clench at the guilt and sadness that was swirling in her blue eyes. He quickly stood up and strode towards the much smaller girl, engulfing her in a large hug. She returned his embrace tightly, nuzzling her face into his chest and breathing in his comforting scent. "It was all my fault, Isaac."

Isaac shushed her and ran slender fingers through her blonde curls. "It wasn't, Zoey. And I don't regret skipping with you for one minute." He replied and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Zoey glanced up and gave him a small smile, one that he returned wholeheartedly. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek, before twisting herself out of his arms and pointing back at the stool.

"Sit," She ordered playfully. He nodded at her request and planted himself in the seat, watching as she fluttered around the kitchen. Her feet were bare and freshly painted, her toes curling against the cold floor, making Isaac smile. She had so many small, subtle quirks, and he loved every single one of them.

He was almost too caught up in her adorable habits to notice a familiar scent outside the house.

_Almost._

Turning his head sharply, Isaac's eyes widened at the sight of Derek Hale. His clothes-all black and adorned with a leather jacket-were nearly soaked as the storm brewed outside around him, the lightning illuminating his buff and muscular figure. Derek's usual scowl plastered his lips and his eyes weren't looking at Isaac, but rather at the smaller girl in front of him, buzzing around the kitchen as she threw together ingredients for the sauce.

Isaac nearly choked on his own breath at the sight of his Alpha, and gave the older wolf a shocked and confused expression. Derek narrowed his eyes at the girl before turning to his beta and motioning him upstairs. Isaac replied with a shake of his head and a meaningful glance at Zoey, who was lost in her own little world.

Derek grew upset and flashed his eyes at Isaac, his bright red irises nearly causing Isaac's heart to stop. Instead, the beta quickly nodded and turned his attention back to Zoey, knowing Derek had already made it upstairs. "I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick," He said and stood, making his way to the stairs.

"Isaac?"

"Yeah," He whirled around, nearly crashing into the wall as he did so.

Zoey gave him an odd look before motioning down the other hall. "The closest bathroom is right over there, not upstairs."

"Oh, I know," Isaac chuckled nervously. "But, I have better...internet service up there. You know, with the wifi and all." He said quickly and gave her a wide smile before scrambling up the stairs, leaving Zoey to watch his retreating form in confusion. She just shook her head and muttered _'boys'_ under her breath before returning to her meal.

Isaac could hear Derek rummaging through Zoey's things through the door He stepped inside her room and glanced up at his Alpha expectantly. "What, Derek?" He asked quietly, hoping Zoey wouldn't hear their conversation.

Derek didn't answer right away, instead he continued flipping through Zoey's photo album, filled with pictures of her and Isaac as kids. Isaac soon got fed up with watching Derek invade Zoey's personal things and snatched the album away from him, giving him an aggravated look. Derek glared slightly at the younger beta, but sighed and took a seat on the girl's bed. "Who is she?" He finally asks.

"A friend."

"She's more than that, Isaac," Derek smirked and glanced up knowingly at the teen.

Isaac looked up at Derek in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Derek scoffed and gazed around Zoey's room. She wasn't like average teenage girls, he assumed. Her room wasn't painted in pink or glitter, and it didn't smell like it had been doused in horrible air freshener. It was nice, to say the least. The walls were an average blue color, one of which was covered in posters, pictures, and drawings. The carpet was white and felt soft underneath his boots, and he could smell the faint scent of a candle that had been burning earlier. Shaking his head, he stood from her bed and gave Isaac a threatening look. "I didn't come here to tell you that you love the girl," He said quietly, though his voice was tense. "I came here to tell you that she _can't_ find out about us."

Isaac looked horrified and shook his head vigorously. "No, Derek. I can't keep this from her."

"You have no other choice, Isaac." Derek huffed and straightened out his leather jacket. He listened in on downstairs, still hearing Zoey hum to herself as she prepared dinner. She was completely oblivious to the fact that there were two werewolves arguing in her bedroom. "She can't find out about us. We can't have another liability."

"But, Derek," Isaac started but was cut off when Derek pinned him with a dangerous glare. Isaac sighed and nodded, falling onto his friend's bed with a soft groan.

Derek glanced around the room once more before turning to Isaac, his expression softer than the last. "I'm sorry, Isaac, but if you want to keep her safe then you can't let her know about what we are." And with that, he was gone.

Isaac let out a low growl, angry at his Alpha for making him keep secrets from Zoey, but he knew he couldn't disappoint Derek. He _had_ to keep this from her. Standing from the bed, he made his way downstairs and nearly ran into Zoey. She gave him a warm smile and motioned to the kitchen. "Dinner's ready. I was just gonna go get you."

Isaac smiled and nodded as Zoey turned on her toes and lead the way to the dining room. As he watched the blonde serve spaghetti onto his plate, he couldn't help but feel his stomach turn with guilt. _"If you want to keep her safe..."_

From who? Who would want to do Zoey any harm? Derek had informed him of the hunters, obviously, but would they be so desperate as to go after his friend? Was she really in that much danger? After a few seconds of pondering the questions, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

It wasn't the hunters that put Zoey in danger.

It was Isaac.


End file.
